Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by artemis-nz
Summary: How Touya and Yuki met. Vague Touya/Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfic of my favourite pairing, Touya and Yuki. I was thinking of just keeping it a one-shot, but then decided I might as well also do a part from Yuki's P.O.V as well. No Yaoi, or even Shounen-ai in this piece, but I probably will write some of that later. This piece is on my take about how the two met. Please R&R and let me know what you think!_

**Touya's POV**

"Late again, kaijuu?"

"I'm not a monster!"

I smirked as my sister, glaring daggers at me, trampled down the stairs and stapped on her pink rollerblades. Her face had been glowing when she had taken them, brand new, from the box. It had been my Christmas present to her, and so they were still relatively unscratched. She had picked rollerblading up quickly, for a kaijuu.

"Alright, let's go."

I got on my bike and rode down the street and Sakura, wobbling a bit, sped after me, waving goodbye to Otousan.

"Onii-chan, wait up!"

I grinned again, but slowed down as I saw the cherry blossom tree in the distance. It was like good luck, seeing it on the way to school. I had missed it during the holidays. It was as familiar to me as home. Come to think of it, didn't I have a dream- but no, the faint image in my head was gone as quickly as it had come.

I slowed down further as I neared an unfamiliar sight. It was another high school student. I hadn't seen him before... or-

He looked at me, and I looked at him, and my bike trailed to a stop. I suppose I was staring. Time didn't slow down, or even stop - it was simply no longer there. For a moment, just one moment, I saw a swoop of graceful white wings and an icy blue gaze. Then this flash vanished, and it was just a normal high school student, cheerful smile aimed at me.

Was I being rude? I extended my hand.

"Good morning. I'm Kinomoto Touya. And this is my sister, Sakura."

The kaijuu came to a stop behind me at that moment, so I couldn't have been staring for so long - a couple of seconds, at most. Sakura peeked out from behind me and stuttered out a greeting before turning pinker than the cherry blossoms.

"Good morning Kinomoto-san. My name is Tsukishiro Yukito. Pleased to meet you."

He took my offered hand, still smiling.

"Please, just call me Touya", I surprised myself by saying. That wasn't like me... was it?

"To-ya", he said, as if trying the name out. He pronounced the name a little differently than other people did, but I decided quickly that I rather liked the change."Then you can call me Yuki!"

I couldn't help but smile back at him – his cheerfulness was infectious. It wasn't just the friendliness though. There was, even then, something about him that made me want to protect him. He was small, pale, almost fragile in appearance, yet I instinctively knew that he was not weak. He was so pure and open – innocent – yet I sensed an underlying strength... I was staring again. I had learned a while ago not to stare when things appeared before my eyes - things nobody else could see. But this was different somehow. He put me in mind of the sun, with his ready smile and warm greeting, but somehow, he reminded me also of the moon...

We went to school together that morning, and the morning after that.

And that was how it all started.

That was the day I met Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki's POV**

I sped out the door, biting down the last of my breakfast. I say breakfast, but it had really been my second - I had always eaten more than others, like I had to sustain more than my own body. I had learned that if I tried to lessen the food, I often paid for it later on by feeling weak, and sometimes sleeping for hours more than I normally would have otherwise.

The door slammed behind me. It was the first day at my new school, and I didn't want to be late. But even so, something made me falter, and then stop, as I reached a cherry blossom tree in the lane. The sun was filtering through the leaves, and I stood for a moment beneath them, the morning quiet broken only by the sounds of birds singing nearby. It was quite beautiful... had I dreamed last night? The whole picture had the feel of a dream. De-ja-vu? I often dreamed of odd things, but had never much worried about it. Perhaps it was just the intense quiet of the place that had made me stop.

And then another noise reached my ears, one of small wheels rolling, and then, not as loud, two larger wheels. I turned towards the sound, and watched as two people came into view. One was a young girl, bright pink rollerblades strapped to her feet. She was trailing behind someone, although he was in shade of another tree, so that I couldn't quite see... and I caught my breath.

It was another high school student, and although it was rude to stare, especially at someone I didn't know, I couldn't help it.

It wasn't his face, though I could see even from here that he was handsome, with dark brown hair and eyes darker still. He looked strong. Safe... And before I could work out what this joyful feeling was that rose inside of me, he had slowed down, and stopped his bike right in front of me.

I smiled at him, while it seemed his turn to stare at me, dark eyes searching. Did I have something on my face? But for one moment, just one moment, he seemed to see straight through me, as though he could see something I couldn't. It terrified me and yet exhilarated me, both at once.

With relief I saw him eventually smile back at me, and extend his hand.

"Good morning. I'm Kinomoto Touya. And this is my sister, Sakura."

He gestured behind him, and I smiled at the green-eyed girl. She seemed to find me a little intimidating, because she squeaked out a greeting before turning an interesting shade of pink. I grasped the offered hand.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san. My name is Tsukishiro Yukito. Pleased to meet you."

"Please, call me Touya", he replied. He seemed surprised at his own voice. I nodded, pleased at the friendly gesture. I wanted to return the unexpected friendliness.

"To-ya", I said, liking the sound of it. "Then you can call me Yuki!" Something happened to the words on the way out, so that his name was pronounced differently than the way he had said it. He didn't seem to mind, though; his smile grew then, softening his gaze, and I could see a quiet strength that no doubt drew others to him like a magnet, regardless of who they were.

Looking back, I know somehow that this meeting marked the day that set everything off.

It was the day I met Touya.


End file.
